


Animal Crossing

by otomiyatickles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Mafuyu wants to play Animal Crossing so bad that he wouldn’t mind letting Uenoyama tickle him, just in exchange for some more play time.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> To fellow writers- does it ever happen to you that a fic, incl. dialogue and details just pops up in your head when you’re doing the most normal thing such as walking or riding a bus? Well yeah that happened to me in case of this fic hahaha, which was easy since it was a ready-to-go story the moment I started typing.
> 
> I never wrote this couple before, and I realize I just love writing Mafuyu as a cheeky adorable little lee so here ya go! I'm also HIGHKEY addicted to Animal Crossing so thought it'd be fun to have the game appear in one of my fics^^.

_Tap tap tap tap._

Uenoyama could consider himself a patient guy. He taught Mafuyu how to play the guitar. He waited for him to write his songs. He waited for his _heart_. 

Whether it came with struggles and a heap of frustration or not, he had been patient. 

_Tap tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap._

Patience was key for him as a person, as a musician, as a lover. Except right now, every bit of that treasured patience was slipping away. 

_Tap tap tap. Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap._ The continuous sound of those little buttons. Those pretty eyes that sparkled as they looked at nothing else but that stupid _thing_. That cursed, awful, horrible and ridiculous Nintendo Switch!

“I’ve had iiiiit!” His boyfriend almost fell off their bed in shock when Uenoyama all of a sudden dove at him and violently stole the game console from his grabby hands. Mafuyu sat there looking baffled, his cute hands still ready to grab back onto it. 

“ _You_ -” Uenoyama panted, holding the Nintendo close to him, and he glared at Mafuyu.

“It’s... You and this damn thing. All the fucking time. I’ve really had enough. At school. At practice. At _home_. Do you really have to play this awful animal cross game anywhere you go?!” 

Mafuyu nodded. “It’s called Animal _Crossing_. Please give it back?” His grabby hands reached up, but Uenoyama stepped out of his reach. 

“What is with this game! You should be practicing your music! With me! You should be spending time, with _me_!” 

“We are spending time together though,” Mafuyu said with pouty lips. 

Uenoyama sighed. No, they were not. It was not the same with all of Mafuyu’s attention going to this stupid gaming console. Uenoyama never thought he could make himself sound like this whiny child begging for his boyfriend's attention, but here he was. 

For days he had been coping with it. He would ask nicely every now and then. Please put away the game. Please come practice music with me. Etc. etc. 

Yet, the amount of playing Mafuyu did on that cursed Nintendo Switch didn’t become any less. This guy was addicted and it was officially getting on Uenoyama’s nerves. He moved the Nintendo around, and could see Mafuyu follow it with his eyes.

“You want it back?” Uenoyama asked, and Mafuyu nodded. He scoffed.

“There’s this bug event...” Mafuyu explained, and Uenoyama’s eye twitched.

“You don’t even like bugs,” he said. 

“I do, in this game. I want to play a little more,” he said. Those cute grabby hands again. Uenoyama looked at his eager boyfriend. He really enjoyed that game too much, and as much as Uenoyama hated it... Seeing him long for it actually looked quite cute. Several thoughts crossed his mind. Several.

He could sell the Nintendo back to him, maybe in exchange for a kiss. In exchange for _more_? He blushed and shook his head to himself. Nope. No, that was wrong. It wasn’t okay. Besides.. Now wasn’t really the time to get naughty. He glanced at the sheet music on their table. 

“Alright. You quit this game right now and practice our music with me,” Uenoyama ordered. Mafuyu already noticed the catch.

“Or what?” he asked. He really looked like he would give anything to get that stupid game back. 

“Or I tickle you,” Uenoyama improvised, looking down at his boyfriend in those adorable shorts and T-shirt.

“That’s a threat?” Mafuyu asked.

“No, a deal. You let me tickle you, you get your game back.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Uenoyama was ready to not be surprised, but he still was.

“ _Okay_?” he said. Mafuyu nodded.

“You tickle me until you’re satisfied, I get my game back. We can practice later,” Mafuyu said. Uenoyama cocked his head. _Until he’s satisfied_. Mafuyu really wanted to play Animal Crossing that bad! 

“You know what you’re doing?” he asked, frowning. Mafuyu nodded again.

“I might die of laughing, but I know you’ll be nice,” he said. Uenoyama clenched the Nintendo tightly and ended up placing it under his pillow behind him. He then turned back to face Mafuyu who was still sitting there obediently. 

Carefully, Uenoyama sat by his side, cautious to see whether Mafuyu was playing tricks. Whether he would suddenly make a dive for it and steal his Nintendo back, deal or no deal. But no, Mafuyu sat there awaiting Uenoyama’s orders.

“...Alright. Sit back,” Uenoyama said as he picked up both Mafuyu’s feet and placed them on bed. Mafuyu shifted a little, sitting on their bed fully and leaning back.

“Arms up,” Uenoyama said. Finally, Mafuyu started to show some of those nerves of a very ticklish guy, a cute smile appearing on his lips.

“...I can’t,” he said. 

“Arms up,” Uenoyama repeated. Mafuyu looked scared to reveal his upperbody like that, so Uenoyama nodded at the hidden Nintendo behind him.

“Want that back? Arms up,” he said. Mafuyu swallowed and finally raised his arms. Uenoyama only shifted himself in a different sitting position, but Mafuyu’s arms already went back down again. 

“I can’t!” he giggled. 

“You try. Arms up,” he said again. Squeezing his eyes shut and giggling already like the cutest guy in the world, Mafuyu did as he was told and raised his arms again. They went up over his face, covering himself up. At least they were up, so Uenoyama wasn’t going to complain. It wouldn’t take long before he’d see that cute face again, wearing a gorgeous smile. He leaned forward and could see Mafuyu squirm in anticipation.

“Where shall I tickle you first?” he wondered aloud. A muffled whine could be heard.

“Don’t ask _me_! Just get it over with!” As much as Uenoyama would’ve liked to tease him a little more, he couldn’t wait to feel that soft skin and hear him laugh. So he wiggled his fingers under his loose shirt and brushed against his sides, drawing slow teasy circles at first that caused Mafuyu’s entire body to tense up.

“Hnghh!” His arms tightened over his face and he seemed really persistent to hold out like this. Uenoyama smirked.

“Already regretting it? Is that game really worth it?” No answer, just silent giggles. Fine then. Uenoyama shrugged and dug in a little more, his fingers started to wiggle, and he could feel Mafuyu jump under his touch.

Uenoyama was truly perplexed Mafuyu was going this far to get back to his beloved video game. He normally had to go through many lovely wars to get his fingers on his lover’s ticklish body. Little chases around the house, Mafuyu rolling and being a very flexible guy, and also, Mafuyu’s very own skill to make Uenoyama lose a tickle fight he himself had started.

Not today. There was a positive side to Animal Crossing, which was that Uenoyama could now freely tickle Mafuyu as he pleased. Now that wasn’t so bad.

“Mhhhph! Heehee!”

“Look who’s a tough boy,” Uenoyama teased. He would’ve loved to see the blush on his face, but he knew it was going to be worth it to drag the slow torture a little more. The higher his fingers crept up, the more Mafuyu’s attitude crumbled. His arms over his face shook, as did his entire body.

Squirming and writhing, he let out a string of muffled giggles which got more louder and distinctive with each ticklish touch Uenoyama added. 

“ _Mphhehee_! Nohoho!” Uenoyama smiled, now lightly scribbling at his ribs. He sometimes poked him or squeezed, causing Mafuyu’s entire body to spasm. Then higher his fingers went again.

“Eehehehe!” Mafuyu was being adorable here. He giggled and danced, and the moment Uenoyama got right under his armpits, his arms already went back down in anticipation, revealing his very cute and flushed face. Uenoyama paused.

“Back up,” he ordered. Mafuyu’s lips were pressed together into the most adorable smile.

“Nohoho!” he giggled.

“Up,” Uenoyama said. One of his hands found Mafuyu’s hand and he slowly brought it up over his head. Mafuyu’s other hand obediently joined in, but he seemed to regret this decision the moment Uenoyama caught it and pinned it up there, trapping both his arms and leaving his armpits exposed. 

He then used his free hand to scribble at some of that exposed territory, and Mafuyu’s giggles finally dissolved into that rare beautiful sound of his laughter.

“AAhaahaha! Wahahait-not thehehere!” His legs kicked and he squirmed, but Uenoyama swung a leg over him and straddled him. Bending over him further so he could reach him better, he pressed his arms tighter above his head and began to alternate between scribbling and scratching at his armpit to squeezing and clawing at the vulnerable ribs beneath that spot.

“HAHA! _Plehehease_!” Mafuyu arched his back and squealed. His bare feet could be heard stomping on the bed’s mattress and Uenoyama chuckled at his cute reactions.

“Ah, right,” Uenoyama said, slowing down the tickling and looking into his lover’s sparkling eyes.

“Yehehes?” Mafuyu panted. Uenoyama smiled at him.

“Safeword’s ‘music’, just so you know. _If_ you say it, we practice our new song and you don’t get your game back for the day, but I won’t tickle you anymore.” Mafuyu pouted.

“....I want to play,” he said. Uenoyama raised his eyebrows.

“Music?” 

He shook his head. 

“Still Animal Crossing?” Mafuyu nodded.

Uenoyama sighed. “I seee. Hmh.” Releasing Mafuyu’s arms, he went to clawing at both his sides which made him curl up and howl, unable to fend off Uenoyama’s persistent hands.

“ _Eyaaahahaha_!” His fingers went up and down and then all over Mafuyu’s front, tickling his stomach with quick scribbles and even quicker pokes. Mafuyu couldn’t keep up, he simply laughed, giggled, squealed and laughed some more.

“Eehehehe! Aahahaaha it tihihickles! Naahaha!” Uenoyama smiled fondly. Mafuyu was always at his best when tickled like this. Unrestrained laughter. the prettiest smile on his face...

“Alright then,” Uenoyama said after a good round of tickling up there, and he rested his hands against Mafuyu’s hips. Mafuyu was already giggling again in anticipation.

“You may pick where you’ll be tickled next. Hips? Or thighs?” Uenoyama glanced down at Mafuyu’s thighs, making the ticklish guy very aware of the attention, and he swallowed and shook his head.

“I cahahan’t!” Mafuyu giggled. Uenoyama rolled his eyes and pinched at both his hips.

“AHAH! Thighs! Not thehere, thighs! Not hips!” he laughed. Uenoyama smirked.

“Am I the only one who knows you’re even _more_ ticklish here?” All talk of course. From his experience with him, Uenoyama knew Mafuyu was equally ticklish in any place. Uenoyama could make him as ticklish as he wanted him to be, just by teasing, letting him anticipate, and changing technique. He knew his boyfriend’s body _that_ well.

His hands went down towards the spot selected by a very nervous Mafuyu, and he massaged his thighs ticklishly, his fingers rubbing and digging in a manner that sent Mafuyu almost off the bed, squealing loudly. 

“AYaahaha! I chahaanged my miiind! Hips hips heehehe-hips!” Too late of course. Smirking like a villain, Uenoyama wrecked his poor ticklish boyfriend. Eventually he did end up moving his hands up and down to give those lovely hips a few teasy squeezes as well.

“AHAH! Nonono- _eeeeehp_!” 

Tickling Mafuyu until he was satisfied had been the offer. Uenoyama wasn’t sure about when he would be ‘satisfied’, but at one point he had spread the attention on Mafuyu’s legs out to all of the reachable surface, from thighs to knees, calves, ankles and feet, tickling him until his poor boyfriend was nothing but a wheezing mess.

He was barely able to laugh anymore, and with his bright red cheeks, his teary eyes and the forever smile plastered on his face, he looked absolutely stunning, so Uenoyama could say the point of satisfaction had been reached. 

He ruffled his hair and caressed his cheek fondly.

“Mmh. Deal is a deal,” Uenoyama said. He placed the Nintendo back in his boyfriend’s hands, leaned down and kissed his lips.

“You can play your game.” He wanted to move back, go back to his own business of working on their music, but was unprepared to suddenly have two arms around his neck, pulling him back down. The Nintendo lay squeezed between their bodies as he was pulled into a long, lustful kiss. 

Well well. After having tickled him senseless, he _now_ had his attention. Smirking against his lips, Uenoyama responded by kissing him back. Mafuyu rolled on top as they made out, the Nintendo sliding out from between their bodies and ending up neglected on the side of their bed. 

No music was made that day. No more games were played. 

For the rest of their time spent together, it was just their two bodies enjoying each other’s love and presence, and Uenoyama was definitely a very happy man. 


End file.
